User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/EMERGENCY: Infobox's Portable/Emigrative Infobox
Okay. You may want to ask "Why do we need to emigrate the infobox(es)? I like the current one(s)/They look fine to me." and "Why haven't you done anything recently?". First. I do have done things recently, but just minor edits and deleting stuffs. I do have a horrifying summer semester and I do have to work hard, therefore, I do not have much time in here. Besides, people are working hard and things are great so I do not think I need to do anything recently with stacked and tight schedule. Second, this is the reason why we need to emigrate the infoboxes from their current form to portable form. We do not do that because the big wikis all do it. We do it because it is convenient to mobile users, and it will lower the traffic. Because so, (I hope) it will help us attract more active editors. This is actually what I fear since the portable infobox was introduced. I do not like how it looks, and codes, to be honest, even the staff tried their best to make it "easier" to code, it is not exactly "easier" -- I do not think it is just me here, many people said so. I do have tried emigrate the form of the portable infobox closed to the infobox's original form. The only thing we cannot keep is the gradient (from lightest color to darkest color -- the colors are pre-defined) -- I will actually try to contact the staff if they can really help about this, but still, at the moment, my ability is only able to make it monocolored, with the shape closest to its original one. We will still have the different themes for different class of characters, of course. But this is not only emigration for the character infobox. I will do all for the movie, season, episode, special, spell, music, comic, etc. (I do not know whether or not there is "etc." here), and of course, the theme color for wizard characters will be updated/added, too. So I want to ask you all about this. Even you agree or not, if you don't mind, I want people to suggest the default theme colors for the season, episode, movie, special, spell, music and comic infoboxes. The respective leader(s)/co-leader(s) of related project will make final decision based from the suggestion. Thank you all for reading this. Have a good day. -- 12:19, August 15, 2016 (UTC) UPDATE: The demos of some portable infoboxes. There are minor updates with the content and such, too if you notice them. demo 01.PNG|Demo for Character Infobox demo 02.PNG|Demo for Spells Infobox demo 03.PNG|Demo for Episode Infobox (for Episodes use) demo 04.PNG|Demo for Episode Infobox (for Movies use) demo 05.PNG|Demo for Episode Infobox (for Specials use) demo 09.PNG|Demo for Episode Infobox (for Seasons use) demo 06.PNG|Demo for Songs Infobox (for Songs use) demo 07.PNG|Demo for Songs Infobox (for Albums use) demo 08.PNG|Demo for Comic Infobox I'm not sure if the gradient is available for the portable infobox or not, I'm learning at the moment so I'm not so sure. In the case it is not, then the Character Infobox will have to stay in monocolor like this. I do not have a specific color for the spell infobox so I left it as default... and in the case you're wondering, well, yes, crimson is the default color (for all infoboxes). For the rest, such as the infobox for the channel (Nickelodeon, 4Kids, etc.) or series (World of Winx, PopPixie, Winx Club -- or any later thing may appear), I think we'll have to use the default infobox. I love the cyan/blue shades from the default portable infobox as they look so gracious so I suppose I'll keep these and set them a theme for these articles. Category:Blog posts